


Shinguji Korekiyo's Journal, Do Not Read.

by 3cto8iologist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Caught, Diary/Journal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: Geez Kiyo! Didn't know you were into that kind of thing! I'll be sure to tell Amami-chan! -Ouma xoxo
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Shinguji Korekiyo's Journal, Do Not Read.

**Author's Note:**

> kork,,, that's HORNY.

He pushes me onto my bed, kissing my red lips.

"Spread your legs for me, Angel."

I gladly did so, he grins and pushes his clothed crotch to mine. I whine blissfully.

"Amami, I want you to have sex with me."

"Blunt! I like it!"

He pulls off his shirt and unzips his pants, he's pressing soft kisses to my jaw and neck, I'm not wearing my mask today so, easy access.

Rantaro runs his hands under my shirt, feeling my slim waist and chest. I buck my hips up to his, "You're amazing, I love you, call me yours and treat me like I'm nothing."

He pouts, " But you're my everything. "

"That's,,, very kind, but I want you be mean today, can you do that, please? Let out some stress on me."

He kisses me softly, "Okay, remember green yellow and red." 

He pulls my shirt over my head brings his lips back to mine, I kiss him desperately, pulling him closer to me. He tangles a hand in my hair and rests the other on my waist.

"I need you. now."

" Don't act so indecent, don't you want to enjoy the moment? "

"I want to enjoy you,,, inside me preferably. "

"ok, baby boy, you'll get that soon."

He grinds his front to mine, I moan into his mouth and start pulling the hem of my skirt down. Rantaro helps me with that and pulls it down all the way, throwing it to the ground.

"Amami, touch me. "

"Do you deserve it? You haven't been good. "

I whine audibly, "Can I touch you? Please?"

" I guess you can, as long as you actually satisfy me, I'm not sure if you can get me off. "

"I promise to satisfy you, I want my body to be of use to someone."

" Then satisfy me. "

I start pulling off his pants quickly to get to his,, member. I stroke his length, but he's not impressed. I press my mouth to his for a loving kiss, continuing to stroke him with a bit of a different pace that seems to be more pleasurable.

He breaks away from the kiss, "Your hands great, but I'd rather do something else. " Amami pushes me back all the way onto the bed, "Face down, ass up. Be a good boy for me. " 

I do so for him happily.

"Cherry scented lube?"

" Please do not judge my tastes. "

"I'm judging you. "

He climbs onto the bed behind me, I hear a click from the lube bottle opening. 

"You didn't even remove your own under wear? God, you really are useless." He pulls them down and I can feel a cold fingerfinger press into me. 

I whimper at the feeling, " you look so pretty bent over for me. " he works the digit inside me and then adds another, he continues stretching me while also using his long fingers to try to find my prostate.

He finds it and fuck- excuse my language, but he's good with his hands. I don't deserve it.

Rantaro removes them and I whine at the empty feeling before I feel something larger at my entrance. I press back into him.

"God, whore." He insults me as he presses inside me. 

" yes,, please, I love you, Amami. "

He thrusts slow at first but get quicker, hitting my prostate again and again.

The way he bucks his hips up into me, filling me with all his frustrations and anger. He yanks my long hair to pull my head up from the pillows. 

"So I feel good, Shinguji? Do you like my cock in your ass?" 

" so vulgar.. " it is vulgar and I hate that type of language, but it makes me ache. Every word he says does.

"That's not an answer. Do you like getting fucked like a cheap whore?"

" I li-like it, Amami. " it's getting harder to speak with the way he plows into me, it's makes me feel weak. In a good way, I love the way he makes me feel vulnerable and scared. So exciting. 

"Like what?" Don't make me say it.

" I like getting fucked by your- your cock. "

Rantaro pulls my hair extra hard, enough to almost bring tears to my eyes. 

"That's what I love to hear, baby boy."

He forces me to semi-face him, the most I can when he's bailing me from behind, and smashed his lips into mine, I whine into the kiss. His thrusts are hard and fast, my eyes are rolling back from the pleasure because oh my god, he's hitting the right spot. I'm going to cum, he hasn't even touched my dick and I'm going to cum, I'm pathetic.

"Amami, I'm so clo- close,,"

" Cum for me, baby, I'll keep going. "

I cum a minute or two later, with a cry of ecstasy. 

Like he promised, he kept pounding into me. I whine helplessly into the pillow.

"It hurts,, Please."

" Color. "

",,, Green." 

" Shinguji, I'm gonna cum. Do you want my cum inside you, darling? "

"Yes, I want your cum inside me,, fill me, make me useful." 

" Shit. " Rantaro is moving more erratically with his movements, he grips my hips as he gives his last few thrusts inside me and cums. 

I groan at the familiar yet foreign feeling of his seed. He collapses to the side of me, breathing ragged. 

"Thank you for making me feel useful."

He pressed a kiss to my head, "Anything for you, are you alright?"

" Mhm. " I turn over to face him, "you weren't to rough, love, don't worry. "

"You know you're not useless?" He asks and presses a kiss to my face.

"Yes, Amami. "

"You know I love you?" He kisses me again.

" Yes, I love you too" 

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." He kisses me softly on the lips .

<3

\- Geez Kiyo! Didn't know you were into that kind of thing! I'll be sure to tell Amami-chan! -Ouma xoxo  
P S!!!! That's fucking gay, you helpless bottom! -Ouma xoxo


End file.
